Chickenpox
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Oneshot. Ron/Harry friendship. Review.


_It's probably been done before, but anyway this was my random burst of inspiration. Enjoy! and review!_

_Chickenpox_

Harry looked at the file in front of him with a frown. There was tiny crampt writing all over the parchment and ink smears darted around the edges. Whoever had filled it out had to get their handwriting sorted. Harry squinted at a smudged word as the door to his office opened. He knew who it was before he looked up. Ron was the only one who didn't knock to come into his office. Everyone else was apparently too scared to not knock. Even Ginny and Hermione gave a quick rap of their knuckles on the wood before walking in themselves.

"Hey." Ron said and sat down in the chair opposite him. He had a stack of parchment in one arm and a mug in the other.

"Hi." Harry greeted him back but let his eyes drop back to the piece of parchment on his desk. Was that hand or hang? Ron dropped his own parchment onto the end of the desk and flung his feet up on the extra chair beside his own. Harry smirked, this was Ron's ritual on a Monday evening. He would pretend to come in and talk about all the cases they had for the week but really he would moan at how the Cannons had lost at the weekend, again. Harry sat back in his chair and viewed Ron through his glasses. He was lying back in the chair with his mug resting on his chest and his eyes were closed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him. Ron moved slightly but didn't open his eyes. "Why aren't you complaining about how bad Gregson ruined yesterdays game?"

"I'm just tired. Hugo was up all night with chickenpox." Ron said through a yawn. "Hermione wouldn't let me near him but she wouldn't let me sleep either, and Gregson didn't just ruin the game, he ruined the championship."

Harry laughed at his best friend. "Hugo has chickenpox and you aren't allowed to help?"

"Yes." Ron groaned. "It's stupid. Just because I haven't had it yet."

Harry watched as Ron started to scratch at his chest.

"And then she tells me that she was talking to mum and she said that it's better if everyone gets it at once." Ron paused to set his mug on top of the pile of parchment and scratch his chest better. "So they decide to bring everyone, and I mean everyone, to the Burrow today so everyone gets it. Hermione actually took a day off work to do it."

Harry rose his eyebrows and Ron nodded. "I know, I nearly fainted with shock. But this means that your lot are going to get it."

Ron started to shift and Harry smirked as he wouldn't stop scraping his back against the back of the chair.

"I know." Harry nodded. "She flooed me this morning to ask if Teddy had had them before."

Ron snorted and closed his eyes again, his nails dragging across the fabric of his robes. Harry frowned and lent forward.

"Ron." He said seriously and Ron cracked his eyelids open. "Do you realise that you haven't stopped scratching since you've came here?"

"What?" Ron asked. His hand stilling on his shoulder. Ron looked down at it and suddenly pulled the sleeve of his robes and groaned. His arms were covered in tiny red blotches. Harry grinned at him gleefully. "This can't happen." Ron groaned. "We've got that case in Jersey."

"It's fine." Harry laughed at Ron's face which was fixed in a glare at the chickenpox all over his arms and Harry presumed over the rest of his body by the fact that Ron was now rubbing his knee against the edge of the table.

"Ugh." Ron groaned again and pulled at the foot of his jeans. His legs were covered in them. "I'm going to kill Hugo."

"No you aren't." Harry laughed and stood up. "You're going to the Burrow."

"What?" Ron moaned. "But I can't be there, there's about twenty kids all complaining at me."

"Yeah." Harry nodded and pulled at Ron's arm. Ron let out a sigh of relief. "And you are going to complain back to them."

"Keep doing that." He said as Harry tugged at Ron's arm. Harry snorted and pulled Ron out of the chair.

"Come on you." Harry laughed and pulled Ron out of his office. His files lying on Harry's table until the morning. The cubicles were nearly empty as most of the auror department had went home to enjoy the summer sun. A few people yelled out goodbyes to them as they left. Ron however ignored them as he tried to scratch between his shoulder blades. Harry pulled Ron into the lift and punched the button that bring them to the fireplaces. Ron let out a groan of annoyance as he tried to scratch his back and the back of his hands at the same time.

"You shouldn't really scratch, it'll scar." Harry told him and Ron swore under his breath.

"More to the collection." Ron snapped and glared at him. "Scratch my back."

"Ron I'm not goi-" Harry cut off and laughed as Ron just turned his back to him.

"Scratch it." Ron ordered as he massaged his hands. Harry sighed and started to scratch his back. Ron let out a little moan of pleasure and the young woman in the corner giggled. Ron glared at her.

"Do it harder." Ron told him and he pressed his back into Harry's hands so it would scratch deeper.

"Ron's it's going to hurt and scar." Harry told him and let his hand stilled.

"Keep doing it Potter." Ron half yelled at him as the lift stopped and they walked out of it.

"You just need to get home." Harry told him as Ron started to attack his shoulders with his nails.

"This is agony." Ron muttered as they stood in line for the fireplaces. Harry sniggered and he felt Ron's weight press onto him.

"Ron." Harry sighed as Ron started to move his shoulder blade against Harry's shoulder.

"I need a scratching post." Ron exclaimed and the tall person infront of them cast them a startled look. Harry smirked at his best friend as his ears turned red. Ron bit out a smile for him and returned to scratching his stomach. Harry sighed and they stepped forward.

"I'm going first." Ron told him and Harry nodded. "If I don't get these robes off me now I think I might melt."

"Well if you melt then you won't need to scratch." Harry grinned at him and Ron rolled his eyes before stepping into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" Ron shouted and was gone in the green flames. Harry waited a few seconds before climbing in himself.

"The Burrow!" Harry said and felt himself spin through the flames and come out the other side at the Burrow. The kitchen was full of people, most of them under four feet and covered in lotion. The taller people were all gathered around Ron.

"Stop scratching!" Ginny yelled at her brother as Ron struggled to take his robes off.

"Ron don't scratch." Molly told her youngest son sternly and tried to push him into a seat.

"Hermione just scratch my back." Ron pleaded looking at Hermione with large eyes.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "It'll scar and make it worse. Plus it's going to set a bad example."

"Yeah daddy." Rose said and smiled at Ron. "I'm not allowed to scratch."

Ron smiled at his daughter and Hugo grinned up at him as well. There was a pair of mittens magically attached to his hands.

"I did and I'm gonna scar, Daddy I'm gonna be like you." Hugo grinned and pushed a lock of curly red hair out of his eyes with his green mittened hand. His face was covered in red splotches with cream smeared all over them.

"That's great Hugo." Ron smiled and scratched his wrist on the underside of the kitchen table as Hermione pulled on the collar of his robes. "Ah ow."

"Sorry." Hermione sighed and grabbed the bottle of lotion from the bench. Harry sat down opposite them just as Hermione applied the cream.

"Oh Harry." Molly smiled at him. "I didn't see you come in. Ron made such a fuss." Molly cast a disapproving glare at the back of her sons head.

"It's fine." Harry laughed as Ginny grinned at him from the other side of the room.

"Uncle Harry!" Came a chorus of children who were huddled in the doorway.

"Daddy." Lily moaned stepping out from the crowd and appearing at Ron's side. "Can you make it stop?"

"Yeah." Ron groaned and let Hermione pull back his robes further to smear the lotion onto his shoulders. "Make it stop."

Ginny snickered and pulled George's daughter Roxanne into her arms.

"Come on guys, let's all go into the living room and give Ron some peace."

Harry watched as everyone scrambled after Ginny and the kitchen looked massive in their absence. Ron gave out another moan as Hermione pulled his robes down further. Molly gave a flustering look at her son before she disappeared into the living room after all her grandchildren. As soon as she was gone Ron ripped at his robes to expose more of his arms.

"Put the whole bottle on." He groaned and let his head settle in his hand. "Godric I'm tired."

"You can go and sleep in a minute." Hermione told him and slathered his arms in chamomile. "Maybe then you can stop scratching. Don't make me attach gloves to you as well."

Harry smirked at them as Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"How haven't you got them?" Ron demanded as soon as she saw him. "You didn't have them when you were younger did you?"

"No." Ginny shrugged. "I dunno, nothing's happened." She lifted her hand and scratched behind her ear slightly and Ron donned a triumphant grin.

"That's how it starts." Ron told her. "You don't even know you're doing it but you are. You're scratching."

"I am not!" Ginny snapped at him and Ron's grin grew wider as she pulled her wrist over her shoulder.

"Are too!" Ron laughed triumphantly and Ginny frowned before sitting down beside Harry. Harry smiled at her and pulled at her t-shirt, exposing a red spot on her neck.

"There it is." Ron exclaimed, turning around to grin at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and passed the bottle to Ginny.

"But." Ginny started and scratched her arm.

"Stop scratching." Hermione snapped at her. Ginny glared at her and turned to Ron. Ron smiled at her and grabbed her arm across the table and started to scratch it, Ginny doing the same to Ron.

"Ahhh." Ginny sighed. "That is so good."

"I know." Ron sighed back. Hermione frowned at him and sat down.

"Well do what you want." She snapped as she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. "Don't come complaining to me."

"Ok." Ginny smiled at her and pushed Ron's sleeve further up his arm as his fingers dug into her skin. "We won't."


End file.
